This invention relates to nickel-tin alloy-plated fasteners, provides various properties for achieving the objects of the invention of plastics or nonmagnetic metals for use with clothing and the like, and more specifically to plastic or nonmagnetic metal fasteners plated first with a nickel-phosphorus alloy and then with a nickel-tin alloy.
While various metals are used in plating buttons and other fasteners such as metal snaps for use on clothes, nonmagnetic Ni--P alloys have predominantly been used for infant clothes and the like to permit magnetic detection of lost or broken needles in the products. Nonmagnetic as it is, Ni--P alloy plating can pose a problem of inducing allergy to the human skin exposed to the plated objects.